


Beginning

by windandthestars



Category: Sanctuary (TV)
Genre: F/M, Post-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-27
Updated: 2014-01-27
Packaged: 2018-01-10 04:48:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1155276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/windandthestars/pseuds/windandthestars
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"It's beautiful."  Her voice is hushed, full of awe as she turns on the spot to take it all in.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beginning

When she presses her eyes shut, he panics for the briefest moment, but then she looks over at him, eyes brimming with unshed tears, and he sighs, smiling.

"What do you think?" He asks at a whisper, suddenly wondering if perhaps he shouldn't just keep his mouth shut. It's a lot for anyone to take in, this new place, and he doesn't want to rush her, but he needs to know. He might not know yet quite how he feels about the whole thing either, but he needs to know what she's thinking.

"It's beautiful." Her voice is hushed, full of awe as she turns on the spot to take it all in.

He watches her, the way her arms come up the slightly from her sides as she spins. It reminds him of the first night she had spent with him. She had snuck off while he had slept and he'd found her standing in the middle of the front hall, turning, mesmerized by the scope of the place, the grandeur.

"I think, maybe." She murmurs when she's done, finally tipping her chin up to look at him. She's no more certain than she had been, he's asking a lot, but she's willing now to try. "I think I'd like it here."

**Author's Note:**

> I'm working my way through posting a bunch of old story snippets.


End file.
